


meet him soon

by GiuliaMed



Series: Moments with Martino [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Missing Scene, POV Martino Rametta, day after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaMed/pseuds/GiuliaMed
Summary: Martino comes home after meeting Niccolò's mother on Saturday.





	meet him soon

It was only when Martino stepped into the apartment and found his mother half asleep on the couch that he realized how late it was. The cold metal keys clinked in his hand and startled her. He has cursed to himself all the way home because he’d forgotten to bring gloves on a cold saturday in december, and he couldn’t put his hands in his pockets because of the bag full of groceries. His only choice was to clutch it tightly to his chest and hope his fingers don’t fall off.

“Ciao,“ he greeted as he walked to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter. His mother responded with a yawn and after a few moments of wiggling his fingers the dry heating air warmed them up. 

Too tired to put his jacket away properly, he walked back to the dinner table to leave it on a chair. The day had worn him out, excitement in the morning which blended into nervousness and anxiety in the afternoon, then changed into relief and joy in the evening. Now he craved quiet to process everything, in his own apartment which was no longer a place of uncertain silence and tension but a safe and peaceful home.

He pulled off his beanie while his mom got up and ambled towards him, thick socks quieting down the pad of her feet. The fairy lights from yesterday's party softened her tired face.

“I stopped by the supermarket.“ 

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” She stepped closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. Marti knew he didn’t have to, but this habit would probably stick with him for a while. And he wanted to, wanted to help her, to preserve this newfound peace between them. “We can eat together, if you want,” she said.

He hesitated for a moment. “To be honest, I already did.“ There was a hint of disappointment on her face. “I was at Niccolò’s house. But I can still make something if you’d like?“ he quickly added. 

“No, it’s fine.“ She smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me.“ 

Marti nodded in silent understanding, then she started pushing his messy hair back into place. 

“So, Niccolò?“

The purposefully casual tone made his mouth twitch, but he tried not to give into it. “Hm?” He pulled out his most innocent poker face. 

“How are, you know, things between you two?“ She drew her hand back to look at him. 

He finally huffed out a laugh at her pitiful attempt to hide her interest. This was nice. Talking to her about his relationship was definitely new and something he would have to get used to, but still nice.

“It’s good,“ he admitted, yesterday’s talk with Eva still at the back of his mind. He hoped to stretch out this blissful phase more, without any miscommunication getting between them. The content look on her face made him share more. 

“We had dinner with his mother today.“ He couldn’t keep the proud grin off his face.

She blinked in surprise but quickly recovered, pretending to be offended. “I only learned his name now and you already met his mother?” 

And it was lovely, the way they were joking again, it filled him with affection, the warm atmosphere of the apartment swallowing him wholly. All the misery in the last few week had faded away slowly and Marti could finally relax. 

Visiting his boyfriend, meeting the parents, he still couldn’t believe this was his life now. He thought back to that afternoon, how apologetic Nico’s mother has been, eager to make up for what happened. He remembered her genuine interest in how they met each other. _“At the radio project I told you about.”_ Niccolò conveniently left out the weed and the unauthorized terrace visit. He remembered Nico’s proud ramblings about the radio show on historical female figures, how _Marti was so great and he didn’t even realize it and he should definitely have more shows._ He remembered getting more and more comfortable, every minute of conversation washing away his fears of unaccepting parents, of another obstacle between them. 

He remembered Nico’s protest when Marti started joking at his expense and his mother laughed. _“You two are conspiring against me! I’ve never been betrayed like this before,”_ he stated, pointedly looking away, but Marti knew he loved every second. He saw it in the way he pressed his lips together, like he did every time he teased Marti. He saw it in the way he couldn’t help but smile when his mother commented on the joke. _“I understand what you see in him,”_ and they shared a knowing look that Marti didn’t quite comprehend. But it was enough that he saw this side of them, that they got along so well, because he had already assumed the worst about Nico’s relationship with his mother. Amazing how quickly things could change.

“Actually, I already met his mom two weeks ago.“ He ducked his head, still grinning. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant memory, but that wasn't important anymore.

“Oh, I see.” His mom mirrored his grin and put her hands on her hips. “You’ve already been out there meeting the family _weeks ago_ and all I get is not being invited to a christmas party _in my own_ apartment and seeing an extra toothbrush in your bathroom cabinet?”

Shit, he completely forgot about that. 

“Uh..“ he started, not sure how to explain. She probably already made the connection to him staying home instead of going with her last weekend.

“Is that the reason you didn’t want me there yesterday?“ She was serious now. “Marti, whatever you are scared of,“ she put her warm hand on his cheek, “you don’t have to be.“ 

Martino let out a breath, he wasn’t scared of her meeting Nico, but it was still reassuring to hear the words. He put his own hand over hers.

“Don’t worry, ma. It’s not a problem.“ He wanted to explain, but there wasn’t much he could say now, that was a topic for another day. “It’s just, there were so many people here, and it was a little overwhelming.“ He wanted Nico to take his time when he needed it and not put him into sudden uncomfortable situations. 

“You’ll meet him soon, I promise,“ he assured her. And when she smiled, he knew she would love him immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Share your thoughts in a comment or talk to me [on tumblr!](https://annefraid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
